lidordndfandomcom-20200215-history
Aramil Amakir
Aramil Amakir is the last king of the Amakir royal lineage. Today he is a traveling warrior with Emilie Symphony, Lia Nailu, Jillian Tealeaf, Dench, Helin Dankil,Noga Kraus, Li and Dian Torn. Aramil is known as the traveler king, because he used to be the king of The Eastern Fire, but left to travel with his group and fight. Appearance: Aramil is a tall elf with dark blue eyes and long black hair. Aramil uses a long black sword in battle. Aramil once had silver hair, but after he changed his appearance into a dark elf's appearance in order to sneak into Virena's palace, the magic changed his hair black. Personallity: Aramil is known as a very fun guy. Ever while he was a king, the citizens, servants and ministers admired his kindness and smiles. Aramil can be serious, useful and fun at the same time. Aramil is also calm, and it is very rare to see him really angry or upset. However, Aramil makes sure to be serious and smart when needed. Background: Early life Aramil Amakir is eldest son of Mai Amakir and Tae Amakir. Aramil suffered from his father a lot. Mai used to hit Aramil harshly and regularly and make him suffer, but Mai was the king of The Eastern Fire, so no one could help him. Most of the times Aramil got hit were because he was protecting his younger sister, Virena Amakir, from being abused herself. Once, while playing with friends in the royal garden, he saw his father hitting his mother and Virena so hard that he was sure they were going to die. Aramil ran to them with his wooden sword in order to protect his beloved family from their cruel father and a big fight begun. In the end, Tae and Virena fleed the palace to travel far away from the kingdom. Mai was killed by an assassin a few years after Vierna and Tae left, and Aramil became king. As a king Aramil became the king of the biggest kingdom in the world at a very young age, but many claim that he was as good a king as Anatal Amakir, the founder and best regarded king of the kingdom. To see a young elf responding to political problems with a smile and innocent hope made the citizens admire him. Aramil grew up as a warrior, so he made himself the general of the army with Edwolf Galanodal as his assistant and Peter Symphony as his consultant. Aramil knew a big war was about to begin, his sister Virena was collecting legions of enemies of the Eastern Fire and began searching after the "De" treasure. Aramil knew he had to give up the royal thrown in order to save the kingdom, so he joined a small group of warriors who set off to stop the war. The citizens were very disappointed to hear that their beloved king had left, but they admired him even more for risking his life for the kingdom. Quotes: "Pfftt, the best place to hide is under the carpet!" "Dench, i saved you today. you are my servant." "Hey Lia... What are you going to do with those leather clothes? Can I...?" Trivia: ♦ Aramil is married to Jillian Tealeaf. ♦ Aramil was murdered by a thief while he was sleeping. Emilie did an old magic and brought him back. ♦ Aramil loved his sister although she was crazy villain. ♦ Aramil hates Edwolf eventhough he is a good assistant. Category:Characters